The Bloodlust Curse
by ShikiDixi
Summary: You're starting your pokemon journey when Professor Oak gives you a mysterious pokemon. It's called Ghost, and it only knows a single move. Curse   This isn't suitable for people sensitive to blood or murder. Reader diescretion is advised - Crimson


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**I came up with this idea from this 'lovely' article /post/866743831/super-creepy-pokemon-hack **

**First story made on tablet :P so sorry it there's frequent mistakes. It doesn't recognize my handwriting yet. Also the reason the secondary character is Missingno. is because it's the closest haracter to Ghost. Both being glithces and all...**

**...o**

**The Bloodlust Curse**

The Bloodlust Curse

(Your POV)

You're so excited, It's the day you'll finally get you're starter. Professor Oak says he has a special one for you. You're running downstairs, barely grabbing your lucky hat on the way out. You wave off your red-headed mom's offer to eat.

Dashing across Pallet Town you get to the lab. You see who has beaten you there. He smirks at you.

"Late," is all he says as he walks over to you.

You blush, you're not sure why but you've always had a crush on him. Even if you were a guy too, you couldn't suppress your blush as he leans toward you. He notices and giggles a slight.

You harden your gaze and push him aside; your encounter is soon forgotten as Professor Oak calls you over. You put a great smile on as he holds out a black Pokéball. You flinch as he places it in your hand, something about this shadow emanating ball doesn't feel right.

Oak explains that it's a Pokémon named Ghost. He hasn't let it out yet because he wanted you to see it first. He says it's the only of its kind, no trace of it has been seen elsewhere.

You thank him and he tells you that his grandson was heading to Pewter. You take your leave, not even bothering to go back home and pack up. You instantly start out for Pewter.

Along your way you meet up with a trainer. He's a cute little kid with only a Weedle at his disposal. You think it's cute and you let out Ghost. You didn't realize that your predictions were correct. This Pokémon was scary.

As the light faded a swirling black thing appeared. You could see red eyes dripping blood through its body. The little kid freaks, something about this pleasures you.

You can feel something wrapping around you, a different language escapes your tongue, but you can understand it.

"Curse," you tell Ghost.

It grows massive claws and envelops everything in a forbidding darkness. You here the Weedle cry, and then.

_Squish_

You feel something splatter you. It's warm and cool at the same time. You lick it from your hand; a sharp tang fills your mouth with pleasure as the darkness fades.

You see only a bit of tan skin on the ground. Organs are spread around, blood pooling at both of your feet.

You and your evil Pokémon smirk, the little boy stares in dismay at the puddle of grotesque blood and guts. You knew that was once Weedle, you let a small laugh escape your lips as you tell Ghost one more time, "Curse"

You know this isn't you; in fact you almost choke up as you hear the agonized shriek and splatter through the darkness. Another warm splash and you realize, this isn't just not like you… it _isn't_ you…

The darkness has enveloped your brain in a cold embrace, like some sort of bloodlust curse. Your smile grows bigger as you see the boy's organs mixed with his Pokémon's.

You happily pick up the eyeball that rolls to your feet. Without even a gag, you place it in your mouth and bite down. Ghost turns toward you; it smirks with an aura of darkness.

You both continue to Pewter, blood dripping from your very being. It feels pleasurable as you shiver when it runs down your back. Then you break free, the dark embrace leaves your mind and you whip around.

You've created a path of blood behind you. As far as you can see down the path, bloodied bodies and organs are splayed everywhere. You turn towards the frightful Pokémon beside you.

It smiles and blood pours from its mouth, mending with the stream that was from its eyes. The thick gooey substance lands inches from your feet, you almost gag.

You attempt to return the Pokémon, but can't find its Pokéball. As you try to return to Pallet Town something stops you. A claw at your throat.

You didn't say Curse, but you realize you already are. You were linked to this dark fate the second you let loose this evil shadow.

The blood seeping from it runs all over your body, you give in to the darkness once more. Turning with a malicious smirk your sopping wet being trudges onwards once more.

…..o

Not even your feelings for him can help now. Your rival cowers in fear at the sight of you, you've got him cornered. You will be the master of this world, nothing, not even your care for him, can stand in the way. Ghost presses in, you tell it to stay back for a moment.

You lean down to his height, and eventually just kneel next to him. Running your bloody fingers through his hair you lean closer. His green eyes look at you sideways, fright playing in them. They widen as you place a gruesome kiss on his lips. If you'd done that in your normal forme he would've simply pushed you away and yelled a little, then gotten over. However, like this he let you, smelling the fear pulsing from his body you press harder.

Grating his teeth with your tongue, your normal forme almost breaks free, but the darkness keeps you down. Nothing can stop it as it ends the kiss. Your true forme sighs a little in disappointment; your dark side just stands up.

It smirks at your still scared rival, and finally commands the one and only move Ghost knows. You begin to weep inside as you hear his despairing cries.

Unlike the other times, there's no darkness, and it isn't fast.

The darkness releases you and you can't stop the spilling blood. You watch as Ghost rips his arm off, and then claws his stomach. Fleshy clots and salty tears mix at your feet.

Both you and your rival are crying as he's ripped apart. You realize he shouldn't still be alive, Ghost was somehow doing this. Keeping him alive as each muscle is torn with a cruel blow.

You try to say something, but your voice cracks. Finally Ghost lets him slip as it rips his head from his body. You can't suppress a gag at the ripping sound, but since you opened your mouth blood is splashed into it.

Your hat falls off, but you don't pick it up. Your rival's blood soaks into your very flesh and soul. You let out a scream of anguish as your dark side takes over once more. It licks the blood from your hand, pleasure rushes through you at the sharp tang.

It calls Ghost to its side, and picks up your hat. Its business here is done.

…..o

…_ Three years later_

You're normal once more, ever since Ghost had completed its business on this world it just left you. Naught a living thing was there besides you. You didn't bother turning your head to check rustling leaves, you knew nothing was there.

You'd executed everything on this planet; well not you, but Ghost's darkness actually had. You didn't know where you were going; your feet directed you aimlessly through the black and grey world. A tinge of red would catch your eye every so often; you bit your lip as you remembered the very last thing you'd killed.

His frightened green eyes pierced your soul, but you didn't stop walking. You finally realized where you were, as you passed the very location. The location where it all started, the bug catcher's hat was still there, next to the stained grass.

You gulped, but didn't stop. You felt the pressure begin, and knew you were getting close. You made it to the boundaries of Pallet Town, and walked towards your house.

As you walked in you didn't flinch as you saw your mother's mangled body. You went upstairs, placed your lucky hat on its usual hook. Warm blood dripped from your hand, you didn't care. It was probably just an old cut opened up once more.

Your old bed lay in wait. You sat on it and removed your grotesque shoes. Falling back on the flat pillow, you quickly fall asleep.

The first thing you see, darkness…

The next… a Weedle

Pokémon begin flashing through your mind, you catch glimpses here and there, and you realize something. This was all the Pokémon you'd 'cursed'. The list soon ends and blackness returns.

A chilling feeling crawls your spine, a new thing appears.

The bug catcher, another list is run down. You catch glimpses of the gym leaders, your mom, and your old friend from the Orre region. It ends on the worst.

Your rival…

The both of you stand there for a while. Then his eyes are forced out.

Blood begins gushing out, his smile grows deviously big and scarlet wash begins to pour out of his teeth. You knew what came next. He transformed into a floating dark mass.

"Ghost…" is all you can say

You realize what it's waiting for, you don't hesitate for a second.

"Ghost," you repeat, "Curse…"

You scream as your face is pressured, you go blind as your eyes begin to sting. You feel something within you implode, your arm is snapped.

Blood gushes from the back of your neck. Ghost was purposely missing your vitals. You suffer for an eternity, muscles ripping, gurgling bloody screams arise. Your blind the entire time, your skull feels crushed.

You'd fallen to your knees a while ago, and suddenly it all stops. You hear your heart beating as loud as a drum. Something cold brushes your chest; you don't look up as blood from its mouth showers your almost lifeless body.

Your head gets heavy from all the warm liquid pooling on it. You're almost glad you can't see.

A jolt rushes through your body as something cold delves your chest. Sharp claws piercing your heart, you can't help it.

Not even bothering to scream or cry you repeat, "Curse"

_You live just long enough to feel the rip of your heart. The beast rips it in half and you're sure it smiles. You smirk with it, and then you're gone, like a breath that was never inhaled. The Bloodlust Curse is gone; you don't have to worry about it anymore._

…..o

**Crimson **


End file.
